Sebuah Pelukan Darimu
by dhien
Summary: ONESHOT. Mana yang lebih menyakitkan? Melihatnya bersama yang lain atau berpisah ketika salah satu pihak masih menyimpan rasa? Jawabannya: harus berpisah ketika dua-duanya memiliki rasa yang sama. "Please, be happy." NaruHina. Angst. Character death.


**Sebuah Pelukan Darimu**

_A FanFiction from Dhien_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kau memandangi dirinya, dan untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini kau melihat senyumnya. Senyum tulus seperti yang biasa kau lihat, senyum yang mengingatkan kau pada alasan kau mencintainya, senyum yang menandakan bahwa ia bahagia. Sebuah senyum terukir pada bibirmu, membiarkan sensasi hangat yang menyenangkan mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Untuk pertama kalinya juga dalam beberapa bulan ini, kau merasa begitu _hidup_.

Ia terlihat begitu hancur dan menyedihkan belakangan ini, sejak kalian mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Senyumnya hilang bagai tersapu setiap hembus angin. Padahal semua orang tahu dia, semuanya hafal senyum dan keceriaannya yang menular. Ketika trademark tersebut menghilang dari dalam dirinya, orang-orang di sekelilingnya turut merasakan kesedihan dan kecemasan. Semua orang butuh Naruto, semuanya butuh tawa dan celetukan-celetukan isengnya untuk menerangi dunia mereka yang sudah cukup melelahkan dan penuh masalah. Ia begitu penting bagi semuanya, dan kau merasa sangat, sangat bersalah, karena kau-lah yang membuatnya hancur berantakan. Tetapi semuanya telah terlambat, kau tak bisa memperbaikinya, bahkan walaupun kau ingin.

Kemudian ia tertawa, dan kau merasa akhirnya semua kembali seperti sedia kala, bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, dan ini seperti seseorang telah mengangkat beban yang begitu berat dari bahumu. Kau merasa begitu ringan dan lega. Ia akhirnya pulih, dan kembali bersenang-senang dengan para sahabatnya-persis seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Seluruh sahabatnya tersenyum padanya, pasti merasa bangga karena akhirnya dia benar-benar kembali dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Tak ada lagi senyum yang dipaksakan atau _aku-baik-baik-saja-jangan-khawatir_ yang begitu palsu. Ia mungkin tetap merindukanmu, dan tetap memikirkan tentang dirimu dalam waktu yang lama, karena apa yang dahulu kalian miliki adalah sesuatu yang manis dan menyenangkan. Tak semua orang bisa merasakan hal seperti itu dalam hidupnya, dan kau adalah salah seorang yang beruntung. Tetapi seperti kata pepatah, tak ada yang abadi.

"Padahal aku sangat menyukai celana itu. Sial sekali, hn." Sasuke mengeluh sembari menghela nafas panjang. Ia tengah bercerita bagaimana sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar di kedai ramen menggebrak meja dan akhirnya menumpahkan kuah ramen ke celana Sasuke, dan berakhir dengan amukan jounin muda tersebut karena ia persis terlihat seperti buang air di celana. Lihatlah wajahnya, dan kau akan menemukan titik kelucuannya.

Tawanya bagaikan simfoni bagi telingamu, dan kau menyadari betapa kau merindukan suara itu, bahwa kau merasa begitu hampa tanpa melihatnya tertawa. Kau telah memantaunya beberapa bulan belakangan ini, menunggu saat-saat seperti ini di mana pada akhirnya dia melepaskan ingatannya tentang bayang-bayangmu, dan memutuskan untuk tampak lebih hidup kembali. Di mana kau adalah satu yang pergi, dan ia yang melanjutkan hidup kembali sementara kau tak bisa.

Perlahan, kau berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Ia tak melihatmu; ia tak mendengarmu juga. Mengapa? Tak ada satu pun yang bisa. Tetapi kau tetap berdiri di sana, karena kau ingin mendengar tawanya lebih baik, karena kau ingin menatap senyumnya lebih dekat dan melihatnya bergurau dengan teman-temannya.

Kau begitu bahagia-_bahagia untuknya_.

Perlahan, kau melingkarkan lenganmu ke tubuhnya dan menaruh telapak tanganmu tepat di dadanya, tetapi kau tak dapat merasakan apapun. Kau tak dapat merasakan degup jantungnya, kau tak bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, kau tak bisa mencium aroma parfumnya yang dulu kau candui.. Kau tak bisa merasakan apapun. Tetapi kau ingat bagaimana rasanya memeluknya seperti itu, kau ingat bagaimana jantungmu berdebar lebih kencang saat kalian bersentuhan, kau ingat aroma manis parfumnya dan itu rasanya benar-benar seperti kau berada di sana bersamanya. Memeluknya, meletakkan dagumu di atas bahu bidangnya, pipimu bersentuhan dengan pipinya.

_"I miss you, Naruto.."_

Kau berbisik lirih, tetapi ia tak bisa mendengarmu. Ia tak bisa merasakan dirimu juga, "Kau harus tetap bahagia. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu." kau tetap berbisik walaupun kau tahu ia tak bisa mendengarmu, tetapi kau toh tetap melakukannya. Mungkin kata-katamu bisa memasuki hatinya, entah bagaimana caranya.

Selalu ada harapan.

"Kau akan menemukan gadis lain, gadis yang mencintaimu sebagaimana aku mencintaimu. Ia akan membuatmu bahagia, dan ia akan selalu berada di sisimu disaat aku tak akan pernah bisa. Aku tak ingin kau meratapiku selamanya. Aku tak ingin menghentikanmu.. Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum seperti ini.. Selamanya."

Kau tak bisa menangis. Kalau kau bisa, kau pasti telah membanjiri ruangan ini dengan air mata. Ini tak benar-benar terasa sakit ataupun pilu. Tak terasa sakit karena kau tak lebih dari sesosok bayangan yang berbisik ke telinga kekasihmu-yang bertahan hidup ketika kau harus pergi. Ia ada di sana, dan kau tidak. Kau tak bisa merasakan apapun, walaupun dadamu terasa berat, hampir seperti ketika kau masih hidup.

Kau masih ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika kau hidup, kau masih ingat seluruh sensasinya saat kau hatimu sakit, merindukan seseorang, begitu menginginkan seseorang hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhmu merasakan nyeri. Kau ingat semua itu, dan kini ketika kau di sini, memeluknya sedemikian rupa, kau ingat akan rasa-rasa itu, dan itu menyakitkan. Tetapi untuk sedetik saja, kau merasakan hidup kembali.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Naruto, tetapi aku tak ingin menghentikanmu untuk tetap hidup. Aku memang mati, tetapi kau tidak. Kau selamat untuk sebuah alasan dan walaupun aku sudah tidak lagi bersamamu, kau harus tetap bertahan." kau berbisik, dan suaramu semakin pecah di akhir kalimat.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya bergetar samar-samar dan kau menatap mata birunya yang indah, sebutir kristal bening mengalir dari matanya dan bermuara pada pipinya. Sorot matanya kosong dan nanar, ia tak meperhatikan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan dan ia terlihat hampir seperti sedang mendengarkan bisikanmu.

"Hinata.." ia berbisik begitu lirih, sampai-sampai kalau kau tak berada tepat di sisinya, kau tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Naruto." kau balas berbisik, sangat ingin menangis, "Tolong, tetaplah hidup. Hidup untukku, dan juga dirimu. Suatu saat, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, dan aku ingin ketika saat itu datang, kau bilang padaku bahwa kau telah hidup dengan sepenuh hati. _Please_." kau memohon dan suaramu bergetar, tetapi kau tahu entah bagaimana ia bisa mendengarmu. Ia harus mengerti.

_"Please, be happy."_

Satu lagi bulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya dan untuk pertama kalinya kau bersyukur bahwa kau sudah mati, karena jika tidak, kau pasti sudah menangis layaknya bayi saat ini. "Naruto?" Kiba mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menepuk bahu kekasihmu itu, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menaruh fokusnya kepada Kiba. Ia tampak tak menyadari apa yang terjadi dan butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadarkan dirinya kembali. Ketika ia telah menguasai dirinya, ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan jujur, "Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya, dan kau pun turut tersenyum-begitu bahagia.

Ia mendengarmu, entah bagaimana caranya tetapi ia bisa melakukannya. Kalimatmu berhasil menyentuhnya dan kini kau tahu ia akan segera pulih, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kau melepas pelukanmu dengan senyum yang masih terkembang. Kau merasa sangat ringan. Kau tak tahu harus pergi ke mana sekarang, tetapi kau akan tetap selalu mengawasinya, melihatnya bahagia. Hanya itulah yang kau butuhkan, dan kau akan mendapatkannya.

Naruto begitu kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." bisikmu sekali lagi, sebelum perlahan menghilang bersama angin.

* * *

Ceritanya lagi bosen, nganggur udah hampir 4 bulan gegara peralihan dari SMA ke kuliah. Jadinya mampir ke sini setelah bertahun-tahun nggak pernah nulis. Gue juga nggak tau ini apaan, jadi maapin ya kalo nggak jelas, nggak sedih dan ada banyak typo.. Nggak di cek lagi soalnya :'3

Terima kasih!

adindawungo, xx


End file.
